This is the time
by V12 Vantage
Summary: Hello all this is my first story so please go easy on me anyway the most important thing about this story is The Doctor is OC he will be based off me and it set after the 11th doctor regenerates it might be a Clara\Doctor fic.you will have to wait and see anyway thank you for taking the time to read this if you have any questions PM me or write a review thank you again
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is my first story and I am going to use an OC Doctor which will based off me if you would like to see what I look like message me on kik my user is McGazza69 thank you for reading. :) I own nothing apart from my imagination

I had just regenerated from my 11th body and by rasslion it felt strange I see Clara and I smirk I then say "Ello darling how do I look? before she has a chance to say anything the cloister bell sounds,great I think to myself I run to the console trying to stop us from crashing even though I know we are going to crash anyway I shout to Clara saying "hold on to something"we land with a great thud.

I fall down hard on my bum I start rubbing it. " You alright Clara? " I ask her "Just peachy" she repiles "jolly good" I say cheerfully "now let's go see where we've crashed" I say walking out of the tardis walking right into the barrel of a gun "nice to meet you too" I say full of sacarsm Clara joins me "why can't you take me somewhere peaceful?" She says playfully "Where is the fun in that?" I reply with a wink our banter is rudely interrupted by a gun being smacked into my gut I fall down winded Clara is right by me her beautiful brown eyes full of concern "are you alright Doctor?" She asks "yeah just winded" I reply with a smile. I stand up "you and your female will come with me" a man says sternly I casually reply "yes sir" and throw in a mock salute for good measure.

We are walking down a corridor the walls are bare with no indication of where we are. I look at Clara and see a hint of sadness in her eyes. I know what's a matter it's obvious she wants her doctor not me I know it's going to be hard for her to accept that I'm the same man I decide to break the slience with one most important question in the universe "am I ginger Clara?" She looks puzzled then smirks showing her cute dimples then answers the question "No doctor I'm afraid you are not ginger" she says smirking "bloody hell why am I never ginger?!" I shout out Clara giggles at my outburst by rasslion she's so cute when she giggles I think to myself. finally we arrive at our destination.

When we enter the room I am amazed at the amount of artifacts some from earth some alien. the room itself was huge it wasn't very bright in terms of colour the walls were painted blood red and the floor was covered in brown carpet we reach a oak desk where a man no older than 40 by the looks of it was sitting "Doctor it's a pleasure to meet you" he says smiling showing his gold tooth he sounds american "uh who are you?" I reply full of confusion "I'm Kyle" he replies flatly. "I don't suppose you have a mirror or something?" I ask he moves one across the table,I pick it up and take a good long look not bad I think to myself "I've got a beard yay!" I shout out excitedly Clara gives me a look and starts grinning again Kyle intruputs our moment by slamming his fists on the desk "look at me time lord!" I look at him I stare right through him "How do you know that I'm a time lord?" I ask him he doesn't reply I ask him again. He doesn't reply I slam my fist into the desk " answer me" I yell at him "That's it the fury of a time lord he replies mockingly "take them away" he orders two of his men "you can do want to the girl" he says casually "You hurt her I will give you all fate worse than death" I say to them all they drag us away I shout to Clara "I'm going to save you I promise" I give her a reassuringly smile then we part ways.

AUTHORS NOTES

Thank you for reading if there is anything that bothers you feel free to tell me by review or PM thank you again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two beefy men chuck me into a cold and damp cell "why can't I ever go anywhere where the people are friendly?" I say I check to see if the guards are gone to my suprsise they were. Maybe my luck has turned I think to myself as I start to use the on the sonic on the cell door the lock clicks "bingo" I quietly say to myself I open the cell and start pelting it down the hallway

Clara's POV

Two men escort me into a room when we enter the room it turns out its a room one of the guards walks out. Then suddnely the other chucks me onto the bed and then starts to undress himself I try to make a run for the door but he stops me, I hear shouting from the hallway then to my suprise the Doctor bursts in. He falls onto the floor the guard is about to shoot him then a sudden burst of yellow light comes from the Doctor's hand it hits the guard straight in the chest he is knocked out cold. The Doctor staggers over to me gives me a hug I embrace the warmth and listen to his hearts which sound like drums. "I'm so sorry Clara" he says on the verge of tears "if he hurt you I would've gave him a fate that makes death look like nothing" he says to me full of anger "I'm fine Doctor" I say reassuring "You sure?" He asks me "Postive" I say looking into those ancient eyes "Well let's go put an end this madness so I can actually find some decent clothes" he says his voice laced with annoyance.

Doctor's POV

Right we need to find Kyle I think to myself where would he be though? He probably knows we've escaped, I start running my hands through my hair in anger he is not getting away. Right if I was trying to escape where would I go? That's it the tardis! I grab Clara's hand and run towards where we crashed.

Doctor's POV

We finally reach where we crashed I see Kyle trying to get in. He turns around and see's me his eye widen "please don't kill me" he pleads with tears in his eyes "I'm so old now Kyle I used to be full of compassion" I say mournful thinking about everyone that I've failed "I made a promise to you kyle" I say looking right at him " I intend to keep it" I say with no emotion.

Clara's POV

This is not my doctor he was never like this I can't let him do this I grab his hand and squeeze it "You are so much better than this Doctor you know this isn't right,you are a good man so please don't kill him" I plead to him "But he hurt you" he says full of anger "People say your like fire ice and rage. Your like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. Your ancient and forever you burn at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe and your wonderful" I say to him looking into his deep brown eyes. He looks at me and smiles and cups my cheek and kisses my cheek I wish it was somewhere else I think to myself "Thank you Clara" he says to me I just smile "You get once chance Kyle"

He says "Thank you Doctor I have some information for you" Kyle tells him "The end is near you must fight or fall into the abyss" he tells the Doctor then runs away

Doctor's POV

I head into the Tardis and take off and head towards the cloak room I enter it and start looking through some of the clothes I pick out a pair of jeans made by some brand called police and a navy blue shirt made by Jack Jones for shoes I pick some Nike astro shoes with stars on and finally I get a coat it's a caramel trench coat which stops at my knees. Not bad I think to myself as I look into the mirror as I make my trek back to the console room I think about what Kyle said maybe he was trying to scare me I think to myself. Before I know it I'm back in the console room I set the coordinates to random. Then I head off to find Clara.

I walk into her room to find her crying my hearts break seeing her like this I walk over to her and put my arm around her letting her cry into me "I'm so sorry Clara this is my fault" I say to her she looks up at me and cups my cheek and brings her lips towards mine my hearts feel like they are going to explode. Our lips touch there are fireworks going off in my stomach we break apart she smiles then lays down I decide to stay to protect her. Sleep takes us both.

Authors notes

I am really sorry about the lack of action and monsters so far and in terms of me I am 6,2 and quite stocky Please review because your feedback counts and it helps me craft my writing and thank you for reading and I broke up with my girlfriend we were together for seven months so I decide to start writing anyway thank you for reading and everything


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up suddenly from my nightmare. Clara stirs I look to her and smile then think of last night. I decide to leave and change my clothes since I slept in them after changing into another pair of jeans and shirt I head towards the main console room I decide to change the desktop I am rather bored of this one. I set it to an old favourite which is coral. It starts changing and with a flash I appear in my old console room it feels strange having it like this again. I head to the kitchen to make Clara and me breakfast.

Clara's POV

I wake up and to my dissapointment the Doctor is not there. Bloody man snogs me then buggers off I decide to get dressed and have a shower after my shower and drying my hair and applying makeup I decide to wear jeans and a t-shirt then go off to find the Doctor as I exit my room I notice the tardis looks alot different then I smell smoke what's he done now I think to myself as I run to where the smoke is coming from.

As I enter the room where the smoke is I see the doctor trying to stop the fire but his efforts bring no outcome so I decide to get a bucket of water and lob it where the water is the fire dies down until it is no more "How on god's earth did you set the kitchen on fire?" I say to him "I was trying to make us breakfast" he said "but failed" he looks embarrassed I kiss his cheek then grab his hand and sit down on the chairs I get him a box of lucky stars he then snatches them off me smirking I chase him around the table till we are both near enough wetting ourselves with laughter we decide to just skip breakfast today.

Doctor's POV

Me and Clara enter the console room laughing at each other then suddenly the tardis starts shaking and the cloister bell is ringing god I hate that bell "what's happening doctor?" She asks curiously I run towards the scanner to see we are being dragged to somewhere we land with a thud we need to install seatbelts or something I look at the scanner to see where we are "where are we doctor?" Clara asks "the planet Vugliss in the Zeta Capuli system to put it bluntly Clara we are in the middle of a war zone." "Why is it a war zone" she asks me "because it's built on slavery and the slaves have revoked and are now leading a revolution." Who brought us here the slaves or the slavers? Clara asks me "my best bet would be the slaves" they must have brought us here by trasnmat beam I think to myself "come on along soufflé girl we've got a war to stop" I say grabbing her hand.

When I open the door what I see before me is disguting it makes my hearts boil it's a war zone alright I think to myself I see bodies rotting I see a child no older than six clutching his mothers still fresh corpse Clara looks as she's about to cry I squeeze her hand and I give her one of those smiles that say everything will be okay. She then squeezes my hand and give's me a kiss on the cheek we see a man approach us from the looks of it he's probably a messenger when he arrives he bows "Doctor he said you would come." He tells me. "I'm not royalty so there is no need to bow." I say to man smiling "anyway take me to your leader." I grin wildly "I've always wanted to say that" the man looks at me strangely "let's move on" he says

As we are walking down the corrider the sights I see are horrendous they make my stomach turn. I see a father hugging what seems to be his sons corpse the child is no older than 5. It makes me remember what happened to my son in the time war. How he died in my arms after a dalek shot and how he refused to regenerate saying that he would rather be dead then live in this hell. A single tear falls down my cheek "Doctor what's a matter?" She asks me her voice full of concern I can't look at her for fear that I will breakdown and cry no that is not what these people need, they need me to be strong Clara needs me to be strong. "I'll tell you later honey" I say to her smiling

We reach a hut me and Clara enter. A old man is at a makeshift table looking at maps and stuff "Hello I"m the Doctor" I say with a wave "and I'm Clara" Clara says straight after me he doesn't respond "why did you bring us here?" I ask him "I didn't" he says bluntly "slavers brought us here then" I say annoyed "what do you need from us?" I ask him "your offering us help? What's the catch?" "No catch" I say to him. He smiles "well can you end this war?" He asks me "I will" "Thank you" he says I just smile and leave.

I run into the Tardis and set course for the slavers palace. We arrive there I walk out and see no guards which makes no sense I make my way to the throne room to my surprise there are no Jurgi about When we enter the room we see the slaver king and queen then suddenly a bunch of Jurgi surround us point their plasma rifles at us. "Doctor what are they?" Clara asks "The Jurgi a species built off slavery" I say full of disgust "Jurgi are humanoids with their body but they have faces like spiders mixed with frogs so not the most prettiest species in the universe" I say laughing they escort us to the king and queen "Do you know what we can do to you and your wife sir?" The king asks me Clara blushes " no but do you know who I am?" "No I don't" "well I'm the Doctor and you've got one chance" he laughs "you don't scare me peasant." "Take them away" he says

We are being dragged to a cell again they put us in there. I wait till they leave "they never learn do they Clara?" "Neither do you" she replies back cheekily the cell lock clicks and we run out and head towards the reactor when we arrive I turn up the pressure so it will explode hopefully killing the Jurgi's I do not want to cause another genocide but this is the only way to end this we run to the tardis and make our escape.

We land in the old man's office "it's done" I say then walk away me and Clara enter the tardis and I take off before I have a chance to enter my study to think I feel a hand on me shoulder "Come with me" I say grabbing her hand.

We enter my study and sit down "what happened back there?" Clara asks "nothing" I say "don't lie to me" she shoots back not backing down she grabs my hand and rubs her thumb across it "I saw a dead child that reminded me of my son" I say to her not looking into her eyes "what happened to him?" She ask "he died in my arms" she hugs me tenderly then kisses me "I'm sorry" she says on the verge of tears I grab her hand and take her to my bedroom we enter she presses her lips to mine. We don't break until air becomes a problem Clara falls asleep on me hugging my frame "I love you Clara" I whisper in her ear then kiss her forehead then slowly drift away.

Author's notes

I am sorry about not updating quickly I will try harder to make more updates anyway thank you for reading untill the next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doctor's POV

Was last night a dream? I look to see Clara by me then I smirk, better than a dream I think to myself I decide to lie there till she wakes up and knowing Clara that would take ages. So I'm left to my thoughts for the time being one of the thoughts that comes to me is when I was at that asylum and how I found one of her echo's which turned out to be the creature that I despise. I think about how I showed no compassion for her. My arrogance caused that. My arrogance has caused deaths. So many people have died because of me. Because I had to be right. Me being right has lead people to their deaths. After all that's happened over the course of my life. I'm still alive. I'm alive because I'm the coward that kept running too ashamed to look back. I think to all the people that have died in my name. Some hurt more than others. I think of Jenny my daughter how she took that bullet for me. How I promised her the stars but she died just so I can live. The pain becomes to much for me and I slowly start crying. I think of how many more will die because of me, How many! Clara slowly wakes up and is right there beside me "Doctor honey what's a matter?" She asks me her deep brown orbs searching for an answer as she looks into my eye's. "How many Clara?" "How many what?" she asks confused "How many people have been killed or lost because I had to be right?" "How many!" I scream I look at her she looks shocked and hurt. My grief consumes me further. I feel it in my vains fueling the hate. The never ending rage is slowly taking control of me I feel it possessing me, making the dark crawl into my mind again. "I'm sorry" I say looking down, Clara doesn't say a word her face is blank void of emotion.

"Clara I am sorry I shouldn't have taken my mood out on you, you don't deserve it you deserve so much more." "I guess that means I should tell you." I say she looks into my eyes waiting and wanting the answer "I was thinking."about what?" She asks me I give her the answer " I've was thinking about my daughter Jenny." I explain to her who Jenny is. Now the hard part I think to myself "she died in my arms,the general had aimed for me but she took the died for me. I was so full of rage it burned. my hearts turned to ice. I put a gun to the man's skull. I was so ready to pull that trigger. But I was a coward I didn't do it" I tell her my voice laced with anger and disgust. "Doctor you had no idea he was going to do that you did not cause her death. She saved you because she loved you. You're not a coward Doctor you never were or will be a coward. You didn't kill that man because you are better than that." She says to me while holding my hand. "We should go to her" she says to me "yeah we should" I say we both change into our day clothes and make our way to the console room.

I set the destination and let the handbrake off and the old girl groans as we make our way to Messalina we arrive I walk out of the Tardis to see a vast array of changes the planet looks beautiful and clean I see a human and a hath approach us they stop and ask who we are. After telling them I ask about Jenny what they say makes my hearts near enough explode with joy "she's alive!" I shout unable to contain my joy I shake both of their hands and run back to the Tardis I set the Tardis scanner to find Jenny.

I see Clara smiling and I just beam back I run up to her and engulf her in a hug "thank you" I say to her my face plastered with a grin. The old girl makes a hum to let me know that she's found her. Then she takes off. I say "thank you old girl" she just hums in reponse. Jenny we are coming to get you I say to myself.

Author's notes

Sorry again about lack of uploads been busy with stuff such as my birthday which was yesterday anyway thank you for reading and in terms of Jenny I think we derserved more closure so thats why I'm putting her in. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Word's cannot describe what I am feeling right now. My hearts feel like they are going to burst through my chest. I run towards the Tardis scanner and see where we are July the first 2005 that's strange, that is really strange. I start running through all the possibilities of how she is there. We land in London in the Powell estate. Oh great we might run into one of my past selves. Well if the Tardis thinks she is here, better not leave then.

I run back into the Tardis to get the physic paper. I find it in my draw in my room then I look at all the old stuff from over the years there is a pack of jelly babies I ruffle my hands through the packet and take out two one for me one for Clara. I find a recorder next I look at the old thing Christ I'm suprised it's still here next I find car key's for bessie. Next I find a stick of celery I take a bite and it tastes stale I force myself to swallow then I find an multicoloured umbrella. Then I find a chess board I might ask Clara for a game I think to myself. I then find a cravat. Then I find one of the most ancient things in here my old walking stick! This thing has seen better days I chuckle to myself next I find a bandolier which brings back so many awful memories I shut my eyes for a moment and think of Cass the poor girl I hold back the tears then put it down. Next I find a banana! I love bananas I decide to save it for later and put it in my pocket for later on. I then found a pair of dark tortoise shell glasses oh how I loved wearing these things. I didn't even need them they just made me look clever. Then I come across a fez why did I ever think this was cool? I then find the physic paper. I look to see Clara at the doorway "what?" I ask her "nothing you just looked cute going through your old stuff" I blush thank god she didn't see that "so your draw is smaller on the outside but bigger on the inside how werid" she smirks at me "oh Clara catch" I chuck her a jelly baby she catches it in her mouth "your impossible Clara" I beam at her "oh I know" she replies with a wink. "We need to get Jenny" I say we head off back to the control room I park the Tardis in a alleyway near by just as a precaution.

We exit the Tardis holding hands I decide to do a door by door search of each flat we reach one which I'm dreading The one and only Jackie Tyler it's been a lifetime since I've seen her I think to myself I knock on the door and she opens it "Hello I'm Detective Chief Inspector John Smith of Scotland Yard and this is my partner Clara Oswald" I flash the physic paper "what's this is about?" She asks me raising an eyebrow "don't worry ma'ma your not in trouble we just need your help" "with what?" She ask "is there anyone called Jenny in these flats?" "Yes there is" she points a couple doors down I flash a smile and thank her then walk down. I take a deep breath then I feel Clara give my hand a squezze and gives me a reassuring smile. I knock, to my surpise a man opens a door "hi" me and Clara say in unison "I'm John Smith and this is my wife Clara we thinking about getting a flat here,so we wanted to meet the neighbourhood" I say with a smile "would you like to come in?" He asks with a smile "yes please" I reply back.

We enter the flat it feels very vibrant and homely there are many pictures we sit down on the sofa. I look to see a picture of Jenny she looks happy almost like she belongs here. Am I really going to stop my daughter being happy? I mean what can I offer her? Her fake dad gives Clara and me a cup of tea "who is that beautiful girl in the picture" Clara asks "my daughter Jenny she's 16" he says smiling. His daughter! My fists start to clench Clara starts stroking my hand I feel my anger fade away. "Where is Jenny? Clara asks "Gone with her mates to the park" he says "Can I have a look round your flat please?" I ask "why?" He asks me suspiciously "I want to compare our flat room sizes to yours" I say "go ahead." He tells me.

I enter his and his and his wife's room and find nothing interesting next I pop into Jenny's room. I find a fob watch. I quickly pick it up and pocket it. I leave the room "Clara honey we need to leave." She just smiles and nods. We walk out. We walk to the stairwell and then I show Clara the watch "what's that?" I explain to her what it is and when I used it. Let's go find my daughter I think to myself.

Me and Clara are walking near the park we walk past it I hear one of her mates say "He's fit isn't he?" While pointing at me "He's alright but he's taken" Jenny says. We keep walking. Then we see somebody goes into us "oi watch it mate" I say to him "sorry" he says in a northen accent. Then keeps running with a blonde girl by his side.

We see Jenny leave. She's heading to where we are. "Quick Clara snog me." "Wow someone is demanding" she says winking at me. She quickly brings her lips onto mine I relax into the kiss and then I insert my tongue into her mouth. She walks past us then shouts "get a room!" Clara to my disappointment breaks the kiss "we need to follow her" she whispers in my ear I nod and then we follow her.

I look at my watch it's half past 7 in the evening Jenny makes a turn down a alleyway we stop and peek a group of hoodies stop her.

Authors notes

Nearly 100 views thank you all! Sorry about the lack of updates been busy anyway thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Clara stay here" "no way in hell I'm not staying here you stupid alien!" She argues back at me. "Clara I'll be fine" I give her a kiss on the forehead "please stay here" I plead with her "fine but first sign of trouble I am running down there and beating them up" "calm down shorty" I chuckle I then head down before she has a chance to argue

"Oi" I shout down the alley all of them look straight at me "you have 5 seconds to run" I warn them "why should we?" One of them laughs "because" I whip out my physic paper they have a closer look and run I see Jenny on the floor crying "hey hey it's alright your safe now" I comfort her I silently put the watch in my hand, then hold out my hand which has it in she touches it and judging by the way she backed up she must've saw what I wanted her to see "Stay away from me" she warns "Jenny I'm your father" she just nods because she knows it's true I help her up then tell her to open the watch she does. She falls down on the floor "dad?" I engulf her in a hug Clara comes towards us "who's that Dad?" "That's Clara my uh my girlfriend" I blush they both say hello to each other and start talking "we should head back to the tardis" I interupt.

We enter the tardis I look at Jennys face she looks amazed and scared at the same time "welcome to the Tardis" I say proudly "she is my ship, my home now our home" I smile I take off "where can I sleep?" Jenny asks "There should be a spare bed room" I say "where?" She asks "take the first left then right keep going if you've passed the rugby pitch you've gone too far." She just nods and smirks then runs to her room. "I've never seen you look so happy" Clara says smiling "well I've got you and Jenny now I've got something I thought I would never have again," I say smiling "and what's that?" Clara asks "a family" I say tearing up she just smiles and kisses me "ewwwww" Jenny says looking digusted the tardis hums in agreement we break apart "shhh you two" I laugh everyone heads to bed I follow Jenny to ask her about why she changed. I knock on her door she opens it "yes father?" "Why did you change?" I ask her "I was being hunted down" "by who?" I ask her "everyone who you've stopped" how did you get the watch then to hide yourself?" I ask her "I went to Gallifrey" she simply says "What?" I say shocked "they brought me there and said they owed you." "so they made me human until you found me." I just embrace her in a hug "night Jenny I love you" "I love you too dad" I run off to the console room.

As I enter the console room it shakes then blinds me with a flash of light. I bump into someone "sorry" we say in unison I look at him and my jaw drops "what?" We say in unison again "no no what are you doing here?" "Me?" "Your in my Tardis!" He says annoyed "your Tardis? I think you will find it's my Tardis" I say proudly "was I really that skinny?" "Oh Christ I look like a bag of bones." "What are you on about?" He says annoyed "nothing" I say "who are you?" He asks "The Doctor" I say "no you aren't" "uh yes I am" "which one are you then?" He asks me "The 12th" I smile "I swear I keep getting younger as I get older" he says I laugh "look" I show him my shoes "me and you were the only clever ones to go for trainer's" I laugh. " I better get you back" I sadly say "before you go I always loved being you" I say sadly he smiles then vanishes oh no that's what happened the shields were off I think to myself I switch them on and go to the rugby pitch.

After playing rugby for a hour or so I decide to go to the console room I enter and head to the eighties. The old girl lands I pick up my retro sunglasses and head out I walk out to London at it's best. I see hideous leg warmers that were considered stylish at this time then I see the hair then start laughing I head to a nightclub.

As I enter I'm greeted by loud pop music "ah the music of the eighties love it!" I head to the dance floor I end up dancing with some girl who is drunk out of her mind she backs me up against a wall then tries snogging me I push her back "sorry darling I'm taken by the most beautiful girl in the universe" she slaps me then throw's her guts up I decide it's time to head the Tardis. What a brilliant way to end the day I think to myself as I enter the Tardis I head off to check on Clara.

I hear screaming in mine and Clara's room my hearts near enough jump out of my chest I run towards it and head through the door I see Clara shaking and screaming "I'm human!" I hold her in my arms stroking her head "it's alright Clara I'm here" her eyes are bristled with tears she just cries into my shoulder. My hearts feel like they are about to break but I stay strong for her I lay down with her she falls asleep on my chest I stay up the whole night to make sure she's alright.

She wakes up and smiles at me showing off her cute dimples she then kisses me "thank you Doctor" "anytime beautiful" I smile, she then climbs on top of me then kisses me again then Jenny walks in and says "ewww" in a disgusted but playful voice we keep kissing to wind her up she then walks out. For once everything feels right in the universe I think to myself.

Authors notes

Thank you for the review and thank you for reading everyone :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Jenny had left. Me and Clara decide to get ready after we got ready we headed to the console room Jenny was in there admiring the Tardis "I'll teach you to fly her soon" I smile her face lights up "do you mean that?" She asks me "of course I mean it" I smile she hugs me "thank you dad" "your welcome honey get ready we are going out for dinner" "okay" she looks at me weirdly then runs off "you too missy" I wink at Clara then I have a sudden brainwave "Clara Oswald I have a brilliant idea" "oh this will be good" she says playfully "how about I meet your Dad?" I say smiling "Doctor I think he's planning to have you shot" "why?" I ask cocking an eyebrow up "because of what happened last time" "but I no longer have the chin do I?" I say "true" she says sadly I dismiss it "fine you win" she smirks I set the coordinates we land then I write a note telling Jenny where we are then walk out to Clara's home.

Clara knocks four times then her father opens the door "Clara!" He wraps her in a hug "who is this honey?" He eyes me suspiciously "I'm the Doctor hello" I grab his hand and give it a shake "the last Doctor Clara was with was a right werido" Trust me Mr Oswald I'm no werido" I smirk "would you like to come in? He asks me " yes please" we enter then enter the living room and sit on the sofa he goes to make us tea Clara takes my hand and starts stroking it with her thumb "here we are" Clara's dad says while putting the cups of the tea on the table "thank you" I smile "Are you my daughter's new boyfriend?" He asks me "yes I am" I say proudly "well the children will love to hear about this" he laughs "kids Clara is here!" He shouts they thunder down the stairs then burst though the door "Clara!" They both engluf her in a hug "who's this?" Angie asks "my boyfriend" Clara says happily "What happened to the other one?" Artie asks "He left" Clara says coldly "Ello" I say smiling "hi" they say in unison "well this is really awkward" I laugh "well you all seem very wary of me I know why so here is what I've got to say Clara is the most important person in my life I would cross the end of the universe and walk through hell and back if it made her happy. She is too kind and beautiful to hurt if I hurt her I would never forgive myself so please trust me" I look to see Clara's dad in utter shock Artie and Angie are the same Clara is crying "I'm sorry" I say then walk out stupid idiot I'm so thick! I kick a bin over I just fall against the wall in defeat Jenny comes out of the Tardis "dad?" I fall over then the darkness cosumes me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenny's POV

Where is dad and Clara? I walk into the console room and find a note on the chair 'gone to meet Clara's dad stay in the Tardis till we get back' no way I'm staying here I walk out of the Tardis then I see my dad on the floor leaned up against a wall "dad?" He looks at me then falls unconscious I rush over to him. I check his heartbeat it's going so fast. I need to get him to the Tardis I try dragging him but he's too heavy. He's going to die. I hold him tight and start to cry.

Doctor's POV

Where am I? I'm in complete darkness suddenly I'm in a orange field I'm on Gallifrey I look to see that orange sky and then I see the sliver trees that refect the morning sun that makes it look like it's on fire I look back to see the never ending mountains of solace and solitude then I'm in Arcadia I look to see the Daleks raining hell on the city slaughtering anything that wasn't Dalek I see death on a massive scale I see bodies of children piled up against a wall. I then am back to the first year of the war I see Davros's command ship fly into the jaws of the nightmare child. I then am pulled into the darkness again I hear so many voices "you are the destroyer of worlds!" Rings in my head so many worlds perished because of me being a coward. The room lights up and what I see before me makes me break "Jenny!" I rush over to her still frame she is dead her eyes are lifeless void of any emotion. I hold her body close hugging her lifeless body I put her down and kiss her forehead "I'm sorry" I say crying her body turns to dust then blows away in the wind "Doctor" someone mumurs I look to see Clara in a pit of her own blood I'm right by her side. I try to stop the bleeding but my efforts are futile. She has lost too much blood. "Don't leave" I say unable to hold back the sea of tears. "Please my impossible girl stay with me" I beg she reaches up and strokes my cheek "my Doctor I love you" she smiles the life then fades away from her eyes I cradle her in my arms crying into her shoulder rocking her still frame I let out a scream of rage.

Author's note

Thank you all for reading sorry about such a small chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Doctors POV

My Clara my impossible girl gone. I look at her still warm corpse she looks so beautiful, my hearts feel like they have been torn apart. "Doctor?" A voice calls out I look to see a man "who are you?" I ask "I'm the man that is going to destroy you, just like I destroyed your little girlfriend." He chuckles I feel my rage take over I stand up "give her back to me" I warn him "Haha Doctor you haven't grasped it yet haven't you?" "What do you mean?" "I am God here I control your nightmares and believe me time lord I know your haunted by your past" he says to me mockingly "so many lost Doctor how many more will die because you are a selfish coward?" I don't have an answer for him I just fall to and floor holding Clara. He walks towards me he then grabs me and then knees me in the skull blood starts to trickles down my face I fall onto my hands and knees he then kicks me square in the ribs my vision burns just before the darkness takes me away I see Clara's lifeless eyes staring at me.

Clara's POV

I cannot believe he said that. Why did he leave? Because you cried stupid! "Go find him" my dad says I just nod and run out to find him I turn to the alleyway to see my Doctor on the floor sweating and struggling for air Jenny is holding his head in her lap crying into his shoulder "Jenny what happened?" "He just collapsed" she says "grab his legs I'll grab his arms" I instruct her we lift him into the Tardis then bring him to the medical room we rest him on a bed then attach monitor's to him the silence creeps into the room and all we can hear is his slow heartbeat.

Doctor's POV

I wake up to find that I'm back at the dalek asylum I look around to see Amy and Rory make their way towards me suddenly a eye stalk comes out no, no no not my ponds I sadly think to myself they zap me. I wake up all tied up I see a fleet of Daleks around me

"He is awake" one of them scream they all start chanting he is awake "Let me go" I demand they pay no attention to me "what are you going to do to me?" "The Doctor will become Dalek" "no he won't" I laugh nervously "enough" they scream "begin the conversion" they all scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clara's POV

We have to do something for him I'm not letting him die oh no not on my watch. We need help,the only people who I think could help us would be UNIT let's phone them "Jenny look after him" she sadly nods I make my way towards him and whisper in his ear "Doctor if you can hear me I'm going to save you I promise." I kiss his cheek and run to the console room.

Doesn't he have a phone book or something? Think Clara think. "Tardis if you can hear me my Doctor is dying no our Doctor I know me and you have never seen eye to eye but I'm begging you help me" my pleading seems to have worked the Tardis hums in response then takes off to god knows where.

We materialize and to my surprise there is a handsome bloke there he sees me and walks towards me and kisses my hand "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" "Clara Oswin Oswald" I blush "Do you know the Doctor?" I ask "oh yes me and that bloke have been through hell and back" he says proudly "why? What's happened?" "He is severely ill" I sadly say "well no time to waste" he runs towards the medical room I run after him "Thank you" I say to the Tardis she just hums in response.

We enter the medical room "any change Jen?" "No" she sniffes I wrap her in a hug "Jenny you listen to me your dad is going to be fine you hear me? That man is strong and so are you" she smiles and goes to his side "Jesus Christ he looks young" Jack laughs "what happened to him?" "He just collapsed and fell unconscious" Jenny says "Well looking from the way he is I believe that something is draining him and the Tardis is keeping him alive" "we ran tests and found no infection" I say "unless wait! The Doctor telepathic isn't he?" "Yeah" Jack says "that means whoever is doing this is also a telepathic! Which means we can save him telepathically!" I exclaim Jack gets some machine "Clara if this goes wrong you could go brain dead" "oh" I take a look at the Doctor I love this man I'm going to do this "do it" Jack just nods Doctor I'm coming for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clara's POV

Jack presses a button and it all goes black. I open my eyes to see an empty darkness then it gets brighter and I'm not sure where I am. "Doctor?" I shout out no answer where could he be? "I keep walking along " I see an all too familiar sight a Dalek I hide it goes past me thank god for that. I keep walking and end up at a dead end. I turn around and see a Dalek no no I think to myself. "Clara?" It says in it's metallic voice "How do you know my name?" "I am the Doctor Dalek" "Doctor Dalek?" "I was once the Doctor but the Daleks made me their own." No no no my wondeful Doctor I start to cry and I fall to the floor. "Why are you crying!?" He screams "cease your crying now!" Clara get a hold of yourself this isn't real suddenly a flash of white light blinds me and I'm in a room.

"Clara." a voice calls out "who are you?" "Look behind you" I look and see my Doctor he grins madly and runs up to me and lifts me up into a hug. "My Clara I thought I lost you." "Doctor" a voice calls calls out "what?" He asks "you must make a choice as you know I can shape this world as I see fit" "so?" The Doctor asks annoyed "well I could kill your Clara" "you touch her I will make you regret it" There is the oncoming storm coming out. "Oh Doctor you should be more respectful looks like I'm coming to have to punish you" suddenly the Doctor is on the floor screaming in agony his cries fill the room "stop it now!" I bellow out he pays no attention to me he continues this sadistic game "had enough Time Lord?" He mocking laughs "oh no it's going to take more than that to wear me down" he says while grinning like a maniac. No Doctor stop being so proud. "Well I will enjoy breaking you and I'll make your little girlfriend watch." He laughs hysterically "you know Doctor why you waste your time on such a primitive species is beyond me. A Time Lord and a human what a pathetic concept." Oh no that's where you are wrong humans are simply amazing they have done so much more for the universe than you ever will." He says proudly "and sorry to spoil your fun but being here with Clara has made me realise that this is a lie and not real so bye bye" he grins everything goes black.

Doctor's POV

I suddenly shoot up and open my eyes "Dad?" Jenny wraps her arms around me hugging me tight "Jen I throught I lost you again" "what do mean?" "I'll explain later" I say smiling and then kiss her cheek "Doctor" I hear an all to familiar voice say "Jack!" We wrap each other in a man hug "gotta say loving the facial hair" he laughs I just smirk at him. my eyes fall to her. My impossible beautiful girl I leap out of bed and pick her up and bring my lips onto hers savouring her taste we break apart then she slaps me ouch she packs a mean slap "what on Earth was that for?" I exclaim "for running you daft alien" Jack clear his throat "so when's the wedding?" He all laugh. What a great way to end a messed up day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Doctor's POV

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Clara is asleep on my chest I stroke her forehead with my thumb. She slowly stirs then awakens "Good morning sleeping beauty" "didn't take you for a Disney fan Doctor" she yawns "I love Disney films" I smile "what's your favourite?" She asks I ponder on my answer "hmm Toy story 2, speaking of which would you like to join me to watch it?" "Doctor I've been thinking I would like a break from all this" "why?" I ask quite hurt "because of everything that has happened I just want to get my head straight" she explains I really don't want her to go no stop it Doctor your being selfish."okay honey, I'll pick you up next Wednesday?" "Yes please" she smiles "Clara do you think I should send Jenny to school?" "Yeah I would but she probably won't you could send her to my school" Clara suggests "good idea, could she maybe sleep at your flat?" "Of course that's fine" she smiles I give her a kiss then get dressed and go off to find Jenny.

"No I am not going!" "You will do as your told young lady" she slams the door in my face well that went well. I head towards the console room and set course for Clara's flat. We materialise. Right better find Jenny and Clara I decide to see Jenny first I enter her room to see her crying into her pillow "eh Jenny darling what's the matter?" "Nothing" she coldly says "Jennifer tell me now" "I don't want you to die" "oh Jenny I won't I've got uncle Jack with me" "And what about my other father you took me from him without explaining" she did have a point "I'll think of something uh I got an idea I'll wipe his and everyone's memory of you and I'll get some forms to fill in" after filling in all the paper work and wiping people's memory's of Jenny. We exit to Clara's flat I head to Clara's fridge and take out a block of cheese and start munching on it Jack looks weirdly at me so does Jenny finally Clara emerges from the old girl. "Oi alien boy that's my cheese! You take one more bite you will be sorry" she winks at me I stuff the rest in my mouth and swallow then grin like a small child that has got what they wanted for Christmas she runs up to me and punches me in the arm "ow that hurt" "serves you right shouldn't eat my cheese." She smiles.

We enter the school and make our way to

the headmasters office. We enter "ah you must be John Smith" he says then shakes my hand "Clara who is this man to you?" "boyfriend" she blushes "ah" he says "My wife ran out on us" I lie "can she start?" I ask "yes she may I just need all the paper work and she will be in Clara's class" he smiles I hand him the paperwork we stop at Clara's classroom "right I better be off" I smile "see you later Jen" I give her a hug "Clara I'll be back" I wink she pulls me close and kisses me we hear a "aww" come from the classroom she blushes and walks into her class with Jenny. I walk away Christ this is going to be fun I sarcastically think to myself.

Clara's POV

I enter my classroom and introduce Jenny and start teaching then handing out work sheets on Macbeth then start marking past exam papers which I gave them for homeworkn "Miss who was that?" A student asks me "Jenny's father" I say not taking my eyes off my marking "why you kissing Jenny's father Miss?" The whole class starts laughing "because Rachel he's my boyfriend if it wasn't obvious" the whole class goes silent most of the day was mundane until 3:30 I tell Jenny to wait outside the staff room I enter to get some work sheets from the printer and bump into Danny Pink "Sorry" I say "no damage done haha" he laughs "so you alright Clara?" "Yeah thanks you?" "Not too bad thanks" "so I've heard you've got a boyfriend" "so?" I say "why don't you ever give me a chance I'm way better for you than him" how?" I ask trying not to knock him out "I don't have a kid or one" "she called Jenny for one and I think of Jenny as my daughter" "haha really ever wondered what happened to her mother?" "Her mother died Danny" he's silent I take that as my cue to leave. Jenny and me walk back to my flat talking about normal stuff. I do normal human stuff such as eating and setting up Jenny's bed then head to bed wishing my Doctor was here.


End file.
